RWBY vs Starcraft
by Savnecro
Summary: A random RWBY vs Starcraft battle.


**RWBY VS AKAR**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth. I own neither.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering why I wrote this, well, recently I started watching RWBY and I liked it. Especially the weapons and fights. I also like Starcraft, which also has shiny weapons. So... this happened.

* * *

"For the first match of round one, we have team RWBY from Beacon Academy against team AKAR (aqua) from... Koprulu Academy? Strange, I've never heard of that school. Well, nevermind. Would the two teams make their way to the fighting area please?"

"I'm pretty sure there is no academy called Koprulu. This sounds highly suspicious," Weiss told the team as they made their way over.

Yang shrugged, "Who cares? They're here and it's our job to beat them. Let's kick this tournament off with a Yang!"

"Yaaaaaang," Ruby whined, while the others just sighed.

When team RWBY got to the fighting area, their opponents were already there, waiting. Standing in a line against team AKAR, they waited for the announcers.

"The first battle of the day has Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY face off against Amon, Sarah Kerrigan, Artanis and James Eugene Raynor from AKAR in the-," the screens around the arena scrolled as Professor Port spoke, slowly coming to a stop, "Geyser and Forest biomes!"

As the two biomes began rising into place, team RWBY examined their opponents.

Amon was wearing black from head to toe, with a hood, trenchcoat and long pants. The hood was up, casting a shadow over his face that stubbornly refused to leave, no matter the direction of the light. As his left hip was a simple sheath and sword.

Kerrigan was wearing a full suit of high tech armor, sleek and clean apart from a strange bulge, similar to a small backpack, on her black. Though mostly white, veins of flowing purple crisscrossed the suit. She was unarmed, at first glance, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Artanis, a tall male, wore intricate golden armor more ceremonial than practical. His eyes glowed strangely. On his hands were large gauntlets, and he had no other visible weapons.

Raynor wore a heavy set of blue armor that seemed ridiculously bulky but gave him full protection from every angle. It also made him taller than anyone else on the battlefield. In his hands was a massive rifle.

"Begin!"

Team RWBY made the first move, each member opening fire upon their foes. Ruby unleashed high powered bullets with Crescent Rose in sniper mode, Weiss used Mrytenaster to throw deadly shards of ice, Blake opened fire rapidly with Gambol Shroud and Yang unloaded her Ember Celica in bursts of flame.

AKAR was quick to react to the sudden onslaught, Artanis stepping forward and raising a hand. In front of him, a translucent force field, not unlike the one around the stadium, appeared, large enough to easily protect him. Kerrigan and Amon also took cover behind the barrier, while Raynor chose to sprint away, taking cover behind the trees.

"Ho ho, it looks like team RWBY has made the first move, and an offensive one at that!"

"Indeed, Professor. However, Artanis has activated his Force Field semblance, protecting his allies."

Bullets and ice pinged harmlessly off Artanis' force field. He then broke into a run, still holding the shield in front of him and his teammates. As the three ran forward together, Kerrigan's armor began to morph, it's back opening up and extending into large, skeletal wings. At the same time, her gloves sharpened into razor tips. With one hand still holding the shield, Artanis flicked his other wrist, causing a glowing blue blade of dust to ignite. Amon unsheathed his sword, holding it in his right hand. In his left, his sheath changed, transforming into another blade.

RWBY kept firing, despite seeing each of their bullets get absorbed by the barrier in bursts of blue hexagons. They had to be at least draining Artanis' aura. As the wall kept rushing towards them, Yang stepped in front of the others, drawing her arm back for a heavy blow. At the same time, Weiss leaped back.

Yang's punch slammed into Artanis' force field, shattering it like glass. The latter rolled, igniting his other gauntlet as well, before slashing at Blake. She barely managed to bring her swords up to parry the strike. Kerrigan leaped up, far above the punch. Momentum unchecked, Yang moved to strike Amon, who rushed to meet her. The next second, Yang found herself flying towards the other side of the battlefield, balance lost.

That put her within range of Raynor, who promptly opened fire on her. Dashing to one side, she retaliated with rapid blasts, forcing Raynor back into the trees. Turning around, Yang went back to help her team, only to see crossed blades in front of her throat, ready to decapitate her.

Just before she lost her aura, a bullet slammed into Amon, throwing him off balance enough for Yang to avoid the blow. As he stumbled, Yang slammed a fist into his side, following up with a kick that flung him away.

"Got your back!" a cheerful Ruby called out, lying prone with Crescent Rose.

"But who's got yours?" Kerrigan asked, descending rapidly, clawed wings outstretched to tear her apart. Before she landed, however, a black glyph appeared beside her, and Weiss slammed her aside. Kerrigan hit a rock but immediately got back up.

"My BFF!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss took a moment to glare at her leader. "No," she deadpanned, then ran off.

"Yes!" Ruby pumped her fist victoriously, before heading back into the fight as well.

Blake deflected a pair of blows from Artanis, then spun and knocked Kerrigan's wings away. Relentless, Artanis stepped in, slashing repeatedly. Blake was forced to backflip away, then felt time began to slow around her. Sparing a glance down, she noted the time dilation glyph before resuming her fight against both Kerrigan and Artanis.

Yang moved in from the side to help her partner but was interrupted by a burst of gunshots. Annoyed, she threw some rockets at their source.

"Help Blake!" Weiss yelled, running by on a trail of white glyphs, "I'll take Raynor!"

Yang nodded, throwing two more rockets at the trees to buy time for Weiss to move. She then turned back, sweeping Artanis' legs out as he tried to attack Blake.

* * *

Ruby and Amon ran at each other, Crescent Rose and twin blades outstretched. As they neared, Ruby suddenly spun into a whirl of rose petals, plowing into Amon, completely bypassing his guard. Holding him like a shield, Ruby kept pushing forward, heading for the forest. With an unrelenting grip, Ruby slammed into the trees, using Amon to cushion the impact to flying into rows of wood at high speed.

Amon grunted as he broke through more and more trees, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. His swords had fallen out of his grip some time ago. Having had enough, he twisted his body, and Ruby suddenly found herself flying headfirst into a tree.

The two leaders were thrown violently in opposite directions, both heavily winded after their rampage through the forest. They got up at the same time, facing the other about ten meters away. Ruby held her scythe at one end of the clearing and Amon stood unarmed at the other.

Fighting through her pounding headache, Ruby slammed Crescent Rose's blade into the floor. Using it as a monopod stand, she began firing her high caliber bullets at Amon.

Amon rolled away into the shadows of the trees, causing the bullets to fly off harmlessly. Ruby immediately dislodged her weapon, holding it ready as Amon flew out of the treeline, swords back in his hands.

* * *

Blake fired another burst of bullets pinged off one of Artanis' ever-present force fields, then raised Gambol Shroud to block a slash from her side. Artanis then unleashed a flurry of cuts that cut through nothing more solid than a shadow. Jumping over behind her opponent, Blake began a series of swift blows that were parried expertly. The two kept at it, the faunus darting around in attempts to attack her slower opponent's blind spots, using her clones to throw him off balance. It was working until she suddenly found herself slamming into an invisible barrier. The sudden disorientation was enough for Artanis to kick her away.

Beside her, Yang was thrown back as well, arms crossed in front of her from blocking Kerrigan's attack.

Blake and Yang turned to look at each other, giving a nod. Blake rushed forward first, splitting into two, one at each opponent, both of whom prepared to counter. Artanis' blades met metal, while Kerrigan disemboweled nothing more than a clone, which exploded in a fiery burst. Stumbling, she left herself open to Yang, whose punch sent her across the arena. She groggily pushed herself up, immediately seeing Blake in front of her. Instinctively, her wings and hands moved in to tear the faunus apart, and Kerrigan found herself trapped in a block of ice. In the meantime, both Yang and the real Blake moved to fight Artanis.

"Oh ho! RWBY takes the lead!"

"That's right, professor. Although Kerrigan is not officially eliminated, she is currently incapacitated and unable to assist her team."

* * *

Raynor stumbled back, ducking down to avoid deadly shards of ice. In retaliation, he opened fire upon Weiss, forcing her to dart back as well. Now with a sizable distance between the two, Raynor shifted his weapon. The assault rifle opened up and almost flipped inside out, extending into a massive greatsword.

Weiss sharply drew in a breath as her opponent's weapon completed its transformation and he held the massive blade vertically beside him.

Subconsciously, Weiss reached to touch her scar, memories of its cause returning. She was so caught up in that memory that she was almost didn't see Raynor charging at her. The heiress barely managed to somersault away as the greatsword slammed down. Her opponent pressed his attack, swinging the massive blade. Again and again he struck, using excess momentum from his swings to speed up the next, each forcing Weiss back while cleaving the ground apart. She darted back, buying time to access her options.

For the heiress, it was just like fighting the Arma Gigas. Extremely powerful blows, but the heavy sword and armor had to weigh their user down. Raynor partially bypassed that weakness by being highly efficient in his swings, ensuring little energy was wasted. It also allowed him to attack relentlessly.

Weiss would just have to be faster. Creating a white glyph beneath herself, she used it to propel herself forward at blinding speed. Dodging past the sword, Weiss struck out with Myrtenaster. The repeated jabs were ineffective against Raynor's armor, as expected. Now behind her opponent, Weiss turned to attack again, only to see the great sword already headed for her. Raynor was far quicker than the Arma Gigas, and Weiss barely managed to dive away in time.

Again, Raynor advanced, intending to cleave her apart without allowing her to react. Weiss darted around her foe, using her speed to strike him from various angles. Each blow was shrugged off by the armor, however, and Raynor spun with surprising speed to intercept her. Nevertheless, she kept it up, steadily chipping away.

After a particularly hard blow caused him to stumble, Raynor's suit began glowing blue. His actions sped up further, causing him to wield the greatsword as if it were a feather. The sudden burst of speed took Weiss off guard, the sword slamming into her. She was sent tumbling.

"Aha! It seems Mr. Raynor has activated his semblance!"

"Indeed. Raynor's Stimpack greatly increases his movement speed but at the cost of greatly depleting his aura."

Weiss righted herself, sparing a glance at the scoreboard. That last hit had taken a good portion of her aura, pushing it down to 30. Raynor's was at 68 but dropping quickly as he kept his semblance active. Turning her attention back, Weiss saw Raynor charging at her. They were still a considerable distance away, so she began casting her time dilation glyph. At the same time, numerous white glyphs appeared around the clearing.

As Raynor approached, Weiss darted to meet him. Raynor made the first move, using his weapon's greater reach to his advantage. Weiss leaped far over his head, landing perfectly onto a waiting glyph. She leaped off the platform, striking at Raynor from a different angle. That blow was deflected, but Weiss kept at it. Leaping from glyph to glyph, she darted around her armored opponent, soon overwhelming him with a barrage of blows from Myrtenaster.

"And with that, Raynor is out by aura level!"

"It seems that Mr. Raynor just couldn't keep us with Ms. Schnee's speed."

Weiss barely had time to glance at her aura level, 25, before a familiar scream sounded throughout the arena. Ruby!

* * *

The reaper ducked backward, blindly firing Crescent Rose as Amon relentlessly approached. That last blow had torn a scream from her and heavily cut down her aura. She was retreating now, trying to force a ranged battle. But with her head pounding like it was about to explode, the shadows cast by the trees and Amon's full black clothing, she was having a hard time even finding her foe, let alone targeting him.

A blow to her side sent her stumbling, instincts taking over just in time for her scythe to block the follow-up blow. Again, she attempted to retreat, only to be forced to bring Crescent Rose up as the twin blades descended. Why did she need to have such a bad headache now, if all times? Her aura was definitely running low from the hits she had taken, and she still had no way of getting the upper hand.

Ruby stumbled back, tripping on a root and landing on her back. Her breath knocked out, she couldn't react as Amon's ominous shape appeared in her sight, swords outstretched. He raised them to finish her off, only to be blasted back by a fireball.

Weiss ran over to her leader as Amon was thrown away. She reached out a hand that Ruby happily accepted, and she got to her feet.

"My BFF!" Ruby cheered again.

Weiss' stern expression softened a little as she replied, "Not now. How's your aura?"

Ruby took a look at the scoreboard before replying, "53. And I've got the worst headache of my life. You?"

Weiss grimaced, "24." Her eyes then widened as she noticed the black shape rushing at her from the trees. Acting quickly, she shoved Ruby away, before ducking into a roll.

Amon's blades flashed harmlessly between the pair. All three then got up and faced one another. If Amon was worried about being outnumbered, he didn't show it. Instead, he lunged for Ruby, twin swords clashing violently with Crescent Rose. The impact sent both flying back, each digging their blades into the ground to bring themselves to a stop.

Taking the opportunity, Weiss leveled Myrtenaster and rushed forward, aiming for the crouching Amon. Her rapier was blocked... by the blade of a red scythe.

The scythe cleaved forward, forcing Weiss to somersault backward. She turned back to see Amon still crouching with his sword in the ground. More surprising was the fact that Ruby was standing in front of him, scythe extended in protection.

"Ruby?" Weiss ventured, unsettled. Something was wrong, and she figured it out quickly: Ruby's eyes were pure black, her natural silver nowhere to be seen.

"What's this? Has Ms. Rose decided to turn against her team?"

"She has fallen victim to Amon's semblance, and a powerful one at that. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is his Dominate ability! Otherwise known as mind control."

Weiss gulped in fear, slowly stepping back. How could she possibly be expected to fight her leader?

Ruby didn't seem to have that problem and advanced on her, Crescent Rose out and ready. She began the attack, slashing forward. Weiss easily dodged the blows, which carried little of Ruby's usual skill. Frowning, she tried to skirt around her leader to attack Amon, only to have the reaper intercept her with the scythe. Again, Ruby went on the offense, slashing.

Weiss was forced back, unwilling to hurt her opponent. Not only would it lead to a greater disadvantage in the battle for team RWBY, but she had also actually grown close to the reaper. Instead of striking out, she focused on dodging while trying to come up with a strategy.

Weiss slowly retreated from Ruby as she swung again, noting her stance. She was off-balance much of the time, almost as though she had forgotten how much her weapon weighed. Of course! Amon used a pair of light swords, so he was having trouble wielding the much heavier Crescent Rose effectively.

As such, the Heiress waited for Amon to overextend. When he did so with a particularly powerful sweep, Weiss danced aside and released Myrtenaster's ice onto Ruby, freezing her feet to the ground. She then dashed past her immobilized leader, ducking under a swing, and bolted for Amon. Unable to react in time, Amon took the full brunt of her dust-enhanced blow, sending him flying back.

A buzzer sounded as the announcers declared, "Amon is out by aura level!"

Ruby let out a gasp, falling to the ground as her weapon clattered beside her. Weiss dashed over, melting her icy restraints with a short burst of fire.

"My head..." the rose groaned. Her head was spinning but clearing up quickly.

"Are you alright?" Weiss demanded.

Ruby snapped to attention, retrieving Crescent Rose. "I'm fine. Let's end this."

* * *

Artanis grunted as Gambol Shroud's sheath cut his side, but otherwise gave no indication of the hit. His dust blades sought out his opponent, only to be blocked by a pair of gauntlets. Yang forced his hands aside before releasing two shotgun blasts point-blank into his chest, sending Artanis flying back. Blake was there to follow up, both parts of her weapon slicing down. Artanis was quick enough to block the blow by crossing his blades, then he flipped himself back up as Blake and Yang regrouped.

Blake's face showed her weariness. For the past few minutes, the two of them had been tag-teaming Artanis. They landed a lot of good strikes on the guy, who was simply incapable of fending off both of them at once. Yet he still stood, aura barely dipping into orange, despite having taken enough hits to down even Yang.

Again, Artanis charged forward, twin blades flashing. His target, Blake, took the hits and vanished into smoke. Yang came in from the side, opening fire only to have her attempts blocked by force fields. Artanis turned to parry Gambol Shroud, allowing Yang to once again knock him away.

He leaped up almost immediately, extending his blades in a basic stance.

"Amazing! Despite the hits he had taken, Artanis still stands!"

"Just go down already!" Yang roared, eyes flashing red. Hair afire, she charged forward, bulldozing straight through the newly created force field. Artanis attempted to counter her ferocious attacks, only for them to break straight through his defenses. Taking hit after hit, he stumbled back. Yang drew her arm back for a final blow, which sent Artanis flying straight out of the arena.

Before he reached the ground, which would have resulted in an elimination, Artanis created a force field beneath his feet, using it as a platform to launch himself back.

The moment he landed back in the fighting area, a black glyph appeared around his chest, locking him in place slightly above the floor. Artanis struggled to break free but had no success. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that he was directly above a geyser. A geyser that was currently bubbling. Artanis immediately closed his eyes, before water consumed him.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered as her team gathered together in the center of the arena, eagerly awaiting the announcement of Artanis's defeat.

When it didn't come, she turned back to look at the geyser, and her mouth fell open.

"Artanis still stands!" an announcer confirmed the sight before her. Indeed, the man was on his feet in front of the recently erupted geyser, looking no worse for the wear. His eyes flashed a deep blue, and so did his blades.

"What the... Bumblebee!" Ruby commanded, getting over her shock.

Blake immediately threw Gambol Shroud to Yang, who began running, using occasional blasts from Ember Celica to build up momentum for a swing at Artanis.

He saw the blonde coming and jumped back, easily doing the blow.

"Weiss! Freeze him!"

Weiss obeyed, spinning before sticking Myrtenaster into the ground. From below Artanis' feet, ice formed from nowhere, preventing his movement.

Looking up, he saw Yang flying at him again, outstretched fist aflame. Turning as much as he could, Artanis raised his hands, forming a force field to try to absorb the blow. Unlike his usual shields, this one was glowing brightly, looking far more solid than the others' translucent states.

Yang shattered it like glass before her momentum brought her to Artanis. He was sent flying straight out of the ring, the ice around his legs breaking apart. He landed with a thump and promptly got back up.

"Artanis is down by ring out!"

Team RWBY turned as one to look at Kerrigan, who choose that exact moment to shatter her icy prison.

Blake and Yang immediately rushed her, one on each side with Gambol Shroud's ribbon held between them. Disorientated, Kerrigan was tied up by the ribbon as the two circled her in opposite directions. The deceptively long and resilient ribbon was wrapped around her multiple times, forcing Kerrigan's wings and hands to her side. Bound tightly, she looked up to see Crescent Rose aimed at her, glyphs appearing in front of the barrel. She then looked at the scoreboard - and the fact that all of her teammates were out - and sighed. "Idiots," she muttered.

And as the sniper scythe fired, the Queen of Blades let loose her semblance.

With a growl, purple lightning spread out in a massive shockwave with Kerrigan at the epicenter. The sheer power unleashed was unlike anything RWBY had ever seen, blasting everything, including the flying bullet and Gambol Shroud's ribbon, apart. Blake and Yang, due to their proximity, had their auras depleted immediately before being thrown back. The lightning traveled onward to Ruby and Weiss, the latter who quickly created the strongest ice shield she could, sheltering them both. The lightning, unyielding, trashed against the barrier, cracking it. Below, Weiss grunted, reinforcing the wall with all that she had. Around them, the lightning continued on, ripping the ground apart and razing more than half the forest.

As the storm wore itself down, Weiss let out a sigh of relief, just before her impromptu barrier shattered, the pieces crashing down onto her, removing the last of her depleted aura supply.

"A triple knockout by Kerrigan! I've never seen anything like this."

"Indeed. Kerrigan had used her Lightning semblance to send a wave of electricity of unparalleled power. She took out most of team RWBY in a single sweep!"

Ruby gasped at the devastation around her. All three of her friends were down, the ground carried scars, the air was crackling and even the protective barrier around the battlefield flickered. All with Kerrigan, now blazing with purple light, in the center. Swallowing her sudden fear, Ruby readied Crescent Rose. Dropping the current clip of the weapon, she took out another and loaded it, then pointed the gun behind her.

The two charged forward at some unseen signal, Ruby using the increased recoil from the heavier ammunition to speed up. As she flew, she twisted her body such that she began to spin, the scythe flashing in deadly arcs.

Kerrigan grabbed the scythe blade as it approached, holding it away from her face. With a primal roar, ignoring Ruby's expression, she flung the reaper away, before lashing out with more lightning.

Ruby tumbled across the ground, turning into a blur of red petals just before the lightning hit. It struck the ground, throwing up a spray of dirt. Darting behind a tree, she paused to catch her breath, and to wonder how to defeat someone who could catch a spinning six-foot scythe with one hand. Risking a peek, she saw Kerrigan waiting patiently in the center of the battlefield, lightning crackling across her clothes.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sang, taunting.

"If only Nora was here," Ruby muttered, then sighed and prepared to rush out. No point delaying the fight. Dodging the lightning that sought her out, she rapidly closed the distance, swinging Crescent Rose only to be blocked by a pair of gauntlets. Kerrigan's wings swept down, forcing her to leap aside, already beginning her counterattack. She swept her wings like a pair of deadly scythes while using her clawed gauntlets as melee weapons. Ruby wielded Crescent Rose with skill far beyond her age, the blade moving like a sentient being. The battle raged on, neither fighter able to overcome the other amid clashing metal.

That was until Kerrigan swiped down with a little too much power, cracking the ground but leaving her open for less than a second. Ruby took full advantage of it with three consecutive strikes. The first stunned her opponent, the second swept her legs off the floor and the third, an upward hook, sent Kerrigan into the air.

As she tumbled through the air, Kerrigan saw a blur of red petals fly above her. It changed to reveal Ruby, flying above her, blinding spotlights behind her, the deadly Crescent Rose fully extended. A trail of rose petals scattered from her cloak, slowly drifting off into space. Her silver eyes showed nothing but pure determination. Time seemed to slow, the two suspended in the air, and Kerrigan had only one thought:

She was no longer the Queen Bitch of the Universe.

The scythe came down, and the announcers concluded the first match of the Vytal Festival tournament, "The winner, Team RWBY from Beacon Academy!"

* * *

A/N: I'm focusing on my gate x starcraft fic at the moment, and mostly wrote this over a few weeks when there was no action in that story. That's why this is just a brawl with no story or plot whatsoever. Essentially, it's for me to practice battle scenes. I may eventually add more, but not for now. In the meantime, any feedback is appreciated.

If you couldn't already tell, this story takes place in the RWBY universe, so the Starcraft characters were modified. I couldn't change their names to fit the color naming rule, so I had to settle with their team name. I also had to tone down team AKAR's power level from their canon levels so it wouldn't be a complete curbstomp. Kerrigan could probably solo the whole arena at full power, not to mention Amon is essentially a god. Anyway, thanks for reading.

All the best.

-Sav


End file.
